The present invention relates to a drive-rod lock having drive rods which can be displaced by turning the door handle or the like, and a nut associated with the door handle, which nut, when held in its basic central position, can be swung out of that position against spring action in opposite directions, the lock case bearing a cuff rail which continues beyond the lock case into freely extending cuff-rail sections behind which there are guided the drive rods which so control additional locking members, for instance swivel bolts arranged in the region of the cuff-rail sections, that these locking members can enter into mating locking parts on the frame side both as a result of the turning of the door handle and of the releasing of at least one force accumulator acting on the drive rods, the releasing of the force accumulator being effected by means of a release actuated upon, the closing of the door, by the frame or the like.
A drive-rod lock of the type in question in which the release is developed in the form of a one-armed lever and is mounted directly below the catch of the drive-rod lock on the outside of the cuff is known on the market. Furthermore a bolt extends over the one-armed swing lever at its free end. On the inside of the door, the swing lever is connected, fixed for rotation, to a blocking lever which, in its turn, cooperates with a slide by which upon the return movement of the catch by door handle actuation, cocks compression springs which are arranged in the lock housing. This development is expensive in construction. It furthermore requires extensive construction space so that, as a whole, large lock cases result. Their field of use is limited. Thus such drive-rod locks are not suited for installation in tubular frame doors where only little installation space is available for the drive-rod lock. Furthermore, swing lever and bolt extend beyond the cuff rail on the outside and constitute a not inconsiderable projection which proves disadvantageous, upon for instance the cleaning of the door.